


Chicken Soup For The Soul

by Murder_Media



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking the Bed, Butt Slapping, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is sick and is desperate for sex from Ragna despite her ailment, and is trying every trick in the book to get him into bed. Ragna is trying to ignore her the best he can so as not to fall victim to her feminine wiles, but Rachel is a very tenacious woman, and comes up with a devious scheme to get Ragna to be intimate with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> This was supposed to be a cute sick-fic with fluff so sweet it rots your teeth, but it went downhill the second I started writing. This is literally about Rachel trying to jump Ragna's bones while recovering from a cold or something. This fic also has references to my other story, "Happy Accidents", so if you haven't read that atrocity, than you may or may not be confused while reading through this fic.
> 
> By the way, this story is not to be taken seriously. Like, at all. This fic is so butter.

Ragna was fighting a losing battle.

For the better half of a week, Rachel has been sick with what could only be described as a sort of flu—she running a fever, suffering from fits of nausea and too weak to get out of bed. Valkenhayn of course made it his top priority to make sure that she was healthy, but Ragna himself couldn't help but pitch in as well and take care of her when needed. She eventually did get a little bit better after a few days—albeit with a cough here and there—but still stuck to staying secluded in her room for awhile until she was well enough to move around. When she _was_ able to walk and run without passing out or tripping over herself, she took that window of opportunity to actually _come on_ to Ragna.

It bothered him if only a little, and he knew exactly why she was doing it—her being sick meant no sex, and no sex meant sexual frustration, and they didn't have any said sex for a good two weeks which was comparable to a decade for Rachel. He wanted to wait until she was completely healthy to actually do anything—despite his own body's desires—but Rachel was too horned up for her own good, and was being strangely persistent about getting some sort of intimacy out of him.

Almost every night whenever he paid her a visit to check up on her, she would always lie inside of her coffin in some vulnerable or tempting position that just screamed "fuck me" while wearing pajamas that were either a size too small for her or pajamas so loose that it literally showed off **everything**. Accompanied with a few "wardrobe malfunctions" and some raunchy, flirtatious dialogue that her quick tongue always spat out, Ragna was fighting a losing battle—his lust outweighing any self control or respect that he had towards Rachel's health. It simultaneously pissed him off and turned him on how this horny little rabbit was able to control him with just looks alone, but he knows a good challenge when he sees one, and God fucking dammit, he will not fall victim to her charms.

Or that's what he so desperately wanted to believe...

One day whilst spending a night at the castle, Valkenhayn gave Ragna a bowl of soup and entrusted him to look after and feed Rachel for the time being so that he could run some errands. At first Ragna was obviously hesitant about spending more than an hour with Rachel—afraid that she may or may not be at some breaking point—but he decided it best to tend to her if not for her health's sake.

When he arrived to her room and walked to her casket, he was surprised to see her reading a book instead of actually attempting to seduce him. He had a shred of hope that she was finally coming to her senses, but lo and behold, as soon as she smelled his presence, she went straight back to being horny and had both eyes locked onto his larger form. She closed her book and threw her sheets off of her body to present herself to him, laying sideways and looking at him expectantly.

Ragna rolled his eyes as he grabbed a chair placed under a tea table and dragged it over to where she was. He sat in it and glared at her as he brought the soup to her face and held out a spoon to her.

"Open your mouth," he said.

"Someone does not look all too happy to see me."

"Trying to make sure I don't get raped is taking its toll on me." he growled.

"Rape?" Rachel looked legitimately appalled. "What a harsh and vulgar word you utter, Ragna. I am not at all attempting to do something so foul to the likes of you. I am merely trying to get you to..." she winked at him. "Reciprocate."

"That's a cute way to put it..." he grimaced. "Look, you're not getting any dick from me tonight, alright? Not until you get better anyway... Now will you eat?"

"Oh? But I **have** gotten better. I would even say that I have recovered completely from my illness."

"You still have a fever." he retorted.

"It comes and it goes." she simply said. "If I am well enough to seduce you, would it not be better for us to indulge in each other than to suffer any longer?"

"Who the hell said that **I** was suffering? You're the one in here lying half naked, begging me to fuck you!" he yelled at her accusingly. Right now she was wearing nothing but white panties and a pink cami that bared her stomach. It was hot and was more than enough to titillate him, but it really only proved his point that she was too oversexed than any normal woman should be.

"Who said anything about begging, you cretin?" She eyed his crotch and gave him a knowing look. "Do not think I haven't noticed the way your body reacts whenever you see me, Ragna." she narrowed her eyes and curled her lip as she sat up from her place on the mattress and proceeded to stalk towards him on her hands and knees. Ragna stared straight at her with the same irritated glower, his resolve unbroken as he watched her continue to creep towards him, but shifted uncomfortably when he saw her climb out of the coffin and walk towards him, snatching the bowl of soup out of his hands and placing it on the floor.

"The hell are you trying to pull?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and straightened her posture. "I am no fool, and I can tell that you are just as frustrated as I am, Ragna boy." she said so with a sultry purr, she taking the time to sit over the other's lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "I have yearned for your touch for so long... You have left me in such a needy mood over these past weeks. Now how cruel is that?" she leaned forward, her tongue peeking between white lips to lick her way up his neck and stop at his ear, the criminal groaning quietly at the sensation.

"I crave for you..." she whispered. "I want you inside of me... _daddy_."

Ragna's eyes widened when he heard that familiar endearment and rolled his head back in pleasure when Rachel climbed higher onto his lap and pressed her ass against his crotch. No, no, no, she is **NOT** pulling this shit on him again—he had more restraint than this, and he had too much dignity to actually fall victim to her trap! He needed to put an end to this immediately, or so God help him...!

"Dammit Rachel, will you calm your horny ass down for just a second!?" He hissed under his breath and brought his hands to her hips to push her off, but felt her grind against him once more and effectively stop him in his tracks. "Gah...!"

Rachel smirked victoriously and felt her arousal kick into gear—this is exactly where she wanted him, and she will do anything to get sex out of him tonight, even if that meant exploiting his biggest kink. She simpered deviously into his ear and blew cold air on his skin as she continued with her teasing ways. "Remember that fateful night where I posed as your obedient princess? Following every order you gave me until you had to spank me like the naughty little girl I was?"

Ragna closed his eyes shut as weeks of pent up urges stirred inside of his stomach and memories from that perverse evening slowly began to surface in his head. He wanted her to stop—he **needed** her to stop—if she kept at this, he'll lose the one shred of control that he still had left and throw her back in that damn coffin to show her who she's fucking dealing with.

But no, Rachel would just not **STOP** —the little vixen determined to get what she wanted out of him.

"And that toy that we used on my backside..." Rachel continued, arching her back to press her breasts against his chest. "I was so greedy for you that I actually tried it on myself again..." she pouted like a saddened child, but laughed silently to herself when she felt him buck into her in response. "I put as much as I could inside of me—I filled myself to the brim trying to simulate your endowed member, but it just could not get the job done. I was so desperate, daddy~."

The criminal stayed relatively silent, his eyes blown open and foot tapping rapidly on the floor as he tried not letting sheer, unadulterated instinct overwhelm him and force him to take her like a wild animal. He gritted his teeth in annoyance when he felt his cock throb in need and his determination to not fall for her tricks being crushed under the heel of lust. He didn't know how long he had until he blew—until he had to submit to his impulses like the dog he was.

"Please, daddy..." Rachel gave him her best whine. "I want you to take me like how you did all those months ago..."

Somewhere deep inside Ragna's brain, a chord had snapped—three little words echoing through his head as all rational thinking was shut down and quickly replaced with debauched vehemence.

Fuck.

Devour.

 **Dominate**.

All of his inhibitions going out the window, Ragna quickly snagged Rachel in his arms and leapt up on his feet. He went straight to her coffin and dropped the vampire unceremoniously on her mattress before climbing inside himself and kissing her roughly. Rachel grunted in surprise at his boldness, but relaxed into the kiss soon after, the plan for Ragna to fuck her a complete success. She moaned and sniggered proudly as she tried caressing his cheeks, but felt Ragna grab both of her wrists with one hand and pin them over her head.

Rachel blinked at the sudden restriction in movement, and grunted, trying to wriggle her way out of Ragna's grasp, but felt the much stronger male tighten his hold on her and bite her lips with his fangs. She gasped in response at the sudden sting, allowing Ragna's tongue to worm its way into her mouth and shut her up, the older girl feeling him slide his wet muscle along her palate and swipe the back of her teeth as he maneuvered his body so that she could feel his cock through her underwear.

"I swear to fucking God..." Ragna ended the kiss and sat back on his calfs, trapping Rachel's legs under him as he finally released her arms to wipe his mouth. He stared down at his mess of a lover and felt his brow twitch when he saw how stupefied she was by his attack, her hair messy and lips swollen from his harsh treatment.

He brought his hands to the hem of his hakama and curled his fingers under the waistband. Tonight she was gonna learn—she was gonna fucking learn **exactly** what happens when she fucks with him like this, when she fucks with daddy. "You want daddy that bad? That's just fine..." he reassured her as he let his pants fall past his thighs and reveal his boxers. "Daddy's gonna fuck the sick outta you."

Rachel, for the first time in decades, felt a teeny, tiny slither of fear run down her spine. Ragna had a particular weakness to being called "daddy", but she did not expect such a reaction to arise out of him. He stared down at her as if she were nothing more than prey, ready to be feasted upon by a hungry, ruthless predator, and saw some sort of dark, twisted and sadistic desire cloud Ragna's eyes. It finally occurred to her that she just flipped a dangerous switch in him that did **not** need to be turned on, and she was gonna pay for the consequences.

She swallowed a lump in her throat when she felt him grab her hips, the younger man flipping her over on her stomach before forcing her on her hands and knees. He then grabbed her panties and ripped them off of her instead of pulling them down, a whimper of both excitement and anticipation leaving Rachel's parted lips. She then felt him cup her shaven, glistening cunt in his right hand and gently stroke her, the tips of his fingers rubbing her fleshy entrance to gather enough of her slick to lube them up before dragging them between her buttocks and pressing the digits against her little pink hole. He prodded against the cute pucker, massaging the sensitive skin before shoving both his index and middle fingers inside, the little fluid that coated them not making the breach easy.

Rachel hissed at the burning stretch in her ass and clenched at her bedsheets, the pain uncomfortable, yet somehow tolerable. It hurt, but it felt surprisingly good, his moving fingers poking and prodding at her walls and sending jolts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

"You're slutty little ass will take anything I give it..." Ragna said from behind, removing his fingers and burying his face in her ass to drag his tongue over her hole. "It's just begging for a cock inside of it, something nice and big to fuck a horny sex fiend like you." He put his lips over her entrance and sucked around it briefly before thrusting his tongue inside, the criminal smacking his left hand across her ass and growling appreciatively when he heard Rachel yelp in response.

"Mmm... Yes, daddy... I've been such a bad girl~" Rachel was practically drooling on herself now, spit rolling down her chin as the familiar, yet dearly missed sensation of Ragna eating her ass made her head swim. She kept rocking her hips in time with his tongue's thrusts, her pussy drenched and running clear, thin trails down her fat thighs as a coy, malicious grin played on her lips. She finally got Ragna to crack, and it was working so, so well—she needed this just as bad as he did, and was starting to forget the nights when she actually had to use that cursed toy on herself to get any sort of gratification that he initially refused to give her.

Ragna wedged his tongue out of her once he found that he prepped her well enough and raised his head as he pulled down his underwear and exposed his undoubtedly hard member. He then grabbed Rachel by the hips and pulled her towards him until his cock was pressed between the globes of her ass, the vampire groaning in delight when she felt the turgid flesh pulsing against her backside. Rachel smiled wantonly and looked over her shoulder to peer up at Ragna, reaching a hand behind her to grab part of her ass and spread herself open with her thumb, presenting her twitching hole to him in full view.

"Daddy, put it inside already... I want it so bad." she keened.

"Oh no, you're not getting it that fucking easy, baby girl," Ragna smirked as he bent over, his chest flat against her back and his arms caging her head, his much larger body allowing him to do so. "Tell daddy why you like his dick." he began. "Or do you want me to spank you like last time?"

Rachel shivered at the delicious threat whispered in her ear and wholeheartedly obliged in indulging him. "Oh, daddy, it's so big and thick—Ah!"

Ragna took it upon himself to sneak a hand between Rachel's legs and rub circles around her clit. "I can barely hear you. You can get louder than that."

The vampire sighed, her body growing more hot and hungry with each passing second. "Each time you're inside of me..." she bit her lip. "I feel so full—as if I am going to split in half... Like I can feel you inside my stomach!" she was at a lost for words now, her mind too wrapped up in getting fucked by this man to even talk properly.

"Fuck yeah, that's it. You're greedy little ass loves to have something fucking it open." Ragna growled, his voice dripping with ardor as he plunged the entirety of his length inside Rachel, grinning from ear to ear when he heard the girl scream out his name. He barely gave her anytime to adjust to the sudden intrusion however, and went straight to pounding into her tight hole, more of those sweet, high-pitched gasps and moans ripping from her throat.

"Yes, daddy, yes, right there! _Right there!_ Don't you dare stop!" she shouted.

"Shit... You feel so fuckin' good, baby girl." he slapped her ass again and heard her moan louder. "God, it's like you were made for taking daddy's cock. Your hole is almost as wet as your cunt now..."

Rachel held onto the bed sheets for dear life, the coffin shaking violently upon each thrust Ragna made and her eyes rolling into her head when he went at a faster, more brutal pace. She could feel her stomach clenching, her body warming up even more as her orgasm quickly started to rise in her gut and spread to her soaked pussy. She gritted her teeth and curled her toes as she came, yelling at the top of her lungs as pleasure beyond compare consumed her entire being. She moaned breathlessly as Ragna continued fucking into her, the girl trying to keep her hindquarters up while attempting to rest the top half of her body on the mattress, but felt Ragna hold her head up by grabbing her hair and wrapping both of her legs around his waist.

"Tsk. Fuck that," he laughed while tugging at Rachel's hair. "You sleep when I tell you to sleep, understand?"

Rachel's eyes crossed at the new position, his cock jabbing her in places never reached before and forcing the young vampire to hold herself up by her hands so as not to fall and inadvertently force some strands of hair to be ripped from her head. To her surprise she already felt her arousal come back at full throttle, she mewling and groaning loudly as the criminal tugged at her hair more. Ragna has never acted this aggressive in bed before, and it was turning her on to no end. She would never mind seeing this dominant, more truculent side of him more often and punishing her like the dirty little girl she was whenever they had sex.

It didn't take long for Rachel to start coming again, and when she did it was one of the best she had ever experienced in her life. Hot liquid gushed out of her sex as her second orgasm of the night hit her like a speeding truck, the fluid landing on her sheets and Ragna's legs as she felt him go inhumanly fast. He let go of her hair and brought his hands to Rachel's hips to steady himself, the exhausted, thoroughly fucked woman collapsing on the bed with her legs still around Ragna's body. She panted heavily and could hear the wooden legs that kept her coffin suspended give way and crack under the force of Ragna's movement. She then felt her heart flip when she heard a crackling noise come from beneath her and the casket finally drop to the floor with a loud thud. The fall didn't deter Ragna none however, the lad still fucking his lover like an animal and spouting more filth from his mouth as he got closer and closer to release.

She herself was so done, her body literally too hot and aching for her to come anymore, but she still felt spikes of very welcomed pleasure surge through her being upon each gyration of Ragna's hips.

"Daddy's cute little cock slut..." he breathed out. "You can take anything I give you no problem and you still beg for more... Shit, I'm coming..." Ragna dug his fingers into Rachel's flesh, bruising her skin as his thrusts grew more frantic and stilted until he stopped moving completely, and shot his come deep inside of her. He stayed like that for a moment, his body trembling and shaking as he rode out his climax before pulling out his wilting member, his semen pouring out of Rachel's stretched, gaping hole in copious amounts. The criminal then fell over next to his lover, a hand over his racing heart as he snickered quietly to himself. He really, really needed that, and he couldn't help but feel an odd sort of pride wash over him at seeing Rachel turn into a mess after being fucked silly by him. He moved on his side to get comfortable, but heard more wood crack and the springs of the mattress squeak weakly, he suddenly reminded how his wild fucking literally made him break her bed just now.

Ragna chuckled nervously and flushed a little. "Shit, that was great, babe, but...I think you might need a new place to sleep..." He frowned and scratched the back of his head—maybe he went a little bit overboard? He looked over at Rachel, expecting a response from her, but saw her head buried in the sheets and butt still raised in the air instead of on the bed. "Rachel?" He cocked a brow in confusion and shook her shoulder, her head turning to the side on its own, and prompting him to lurch at what he saw. Her eyes were glazed over, lines swirling in her pupils as she smiled doltishly while her cheeks were flushing a very bright, beet red. The girl was babbling nonsense to herself, something about sex, different kinds of sex, and another round of sex.

Okay, yeah, he **definitely** went overboard. Ragna sucked his teeth and put the back of his hand on her forehead, but took it off of her immediately when he felt how hot she was. "For fucksakes, Rach, did your fever come back again!?" he yelled.

"That felt great, daddy..." Rachel replied, appearing to be shifting in and out consciousness. "Can we do it again...?"

"I knew this was a bad idea...!" Ragna quickly grabbed his boxers and pulled them on as he jumped out of the coffin and made a beeline to her bathroom to prepare her a towel soaked in cold water. "I knew it, I fucking knew I shouldn't have done that, but it felt so damn good... I shouldn't have let that dumbass rabbit get to me like that! I swear, when she wakes back up..." he rambled to himself as he hurried into the lavatory to fetch what he needed.

Unbeknownst to the criminal however, outside of Rachel's bedroom stood a very mortified and very irate looking butler who had just returned from his trip outside the manor, the old man holding various medicines and food for his mistress' illness. He heard everything from the coffin breaking, to the obscene dialogue, and the "pet names" both the boy and Rachel were calling each other all the way from the other side of the castle. It was taking every inch of strength that he had within him not to bust down the door and rip out Ragna's jugular with his fangs, but a man could only have so much patience.

And he had very, _very_ little when it came to Ragna.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I wanna make a fic that's cute, but I just can't.


End file.
